Turn Down
| Series = Major Crimes | Season = 4 | Episode = 4 | Airdate = June 29, 2015 | Viewers = 4.39 million | Writer = Adam Belanoff | Director = Paul McCrane | Guests = Joe Regalbuto | Previous = | Next = | Episode list = Season 4}} During his first drive-along as a Reserve Officer, Buzz Watson discovers a dead body in a hotel room bathtub, not only threatening an extremely expensive wedding, but also Flynn and Provenza's plans to take the division to a Fourth of July Dodger game. The Victim *Danny Egan **25 years old. **Has racked up "a pile" of DUIs and court-ordered rehabs **Has one suicide attempt and one involuntary psychiatric commitment. **Was in love with the bride, Lisa Sloan. **Had sex with both Lisa and the groom Brad Pearson in college. **Wrote terrible love songs for Lisa. **Sang a cringe-worthy song at the wedding rehearsal that ended with Lisa destroying his ukulele. The Suspects *Brad Pearson **Groom in the Sloan wedding and old friend of Danny Egan. **Slept with Danny six times in college. **Lisa nearly left him for Danny. *Lisa Sloan **Bride in the Sloan wedding and old friend of Danny Egan. **Slept with Danny several times in college. **Danny was in love with her. **Destroyed Danny's ukulele after his cringe-worthy performance at the rehearsal. **Hit Brad and ran away the night before the wedding out of hunger. **Briefly considered leaving Brad for Danny. *Dana Sloan **Bride's sister. **Appears psychotic without high doses of vallium. **Her drugs were stolen to drug Danny Egan. *Janet Sloan **Mother of the bride. *Stuart "Stu" Sloan **Father of the bride. **Out $40,000 for the wedding. **Drowned Danny Egan after a failed attempt to drug him and drag Danny home. Evidence Closing the Case After accessing Danny's phone and not finding anything helpful in his messages, the squad questions the groom Brad along with the bride's mother, sister and father. All have nothing good to say about Danny who was a friend of Brad and Lisa's in college and never grew up. They also learn that the wedding is incredibly expensive, the father sees it as more of a merger between his company and Brad's father's, Danny was in love with Lisa and that Danny's "suicide note" is likely just another of his terrible love songs. Learning about a terrible love song Danny sang at the wedding rehearsal, the squad gets the video and watches Danny perform a cringe-worthy song about his love for Lisa Sloan that ends with Lisa destroying his ukulele. Seeing Lisa's anger at Danny's actions in the video, Sharon decides to call Lisa in from her Brazilian Blowout for questioning and to get search warrants for the hotel. Arriving at the hotel, they find the Sloan's panicking as Lisa won't come out of her room. Entering, they find that Lisa is missing with no sign of her. After finding no sign of Lisa in the hotel, Sykes reports to Sharon who decides to put a want out on Lisa and to monitor her credit cards for activity. When Janet Sloan tries calling Lisa, they find her phone in the empty minibar. As the Sloan's argue, Dana Sloan finds her many prescription tranquilizers missing from the room that only she and Lisa had been in before their disappearance. Buzz suggests that Danny's killer dumped the drugs into Danny's energy drink to sedate him, but when they entered Danny's room, found him still awake in the bathtub. As a result, the attempt to kill Danny with the hairdryer and the struggle could've happened. However, Provenza is not impressed as he had already suggested that Danny was likely drugged. Provenza decides to call Doctor Morales and have him focus his tox screen on variants of valium while Flynn suggests searching the hotel trash for Dana's prescription bottles. Sykes finds that the last call Lisa made before dumping her phone was to the groom, Brad, who reveals that Lisa said the wedding was off. While rubbing at his face, Brad reveals that under makeup he has a black eye. Brad is brought in for questioning where at first he invokes his right to remain silent, but is quickly convinced to talk. Brad states that Danny didn't hit, but rather that Lisa did after going crazy following three days of a diet of only breath mints to fit into her wedding dress. Julio interrupts the interview to reveal that they have found Lisa at a deli and had to buy her a massive amount of food to get her to come with them. When Julio and Tao go to interrogate Lisa, she immediately tells them that she killed Danny and they question how she got Danny to take her sister's drugs. Lisa tells them that Danny is always high and must've had his own drugs with him as Danny obviously planned to kill himself if Lisa didn't run off with him. It turns out Lisa didn't drown Danny but believes she was responsible for his "suicide" when she wouldn't run off with him. Lisa ran away because she was so hungry she was desperate to eat something. When Tao and Julio reveal that Danny's death was a murder, Lisa is surprised and states that she didn't think that Brad was that jealous. Lisa tells them how after Brad told her she couldn't run away with Danny, she punched Brad in the face and he didn't react beyond crying. Lisa suggests that Brad took it out on Danny instead of her. Sharon decides to reunite the "happy couple" and breaks out their old Privacy sign. Leading Brad to the interrogation room, Flynn tells him that the only way to save the marriage and make it last is to have complete honesty while Stu orders Brad to say whatever it takes to get Lisa to agree to get married. Hanging the Privacy sign, Flynn claims that they will leave the couple completely alone to talk, but in reality everyone watches from the electronics room. Agreeing to speak truthfully, Brad and Lisa admit that the wedding preparations have been hard on both of them and they both went a little crazy. They then tell each other their greatest secret: it turns out that during their last year of college, both Lisa and Brad, separately, slept with Danny Egan. The two agree to how good they are for each other and decide to get married with Lisa noticing that what Brad told her is similar to what her father had said to her the night before. Lisa tells Brad that the night before, she called her father to tell him that she was leaving Brad for Danny and he broke into the room yelling about how Lisa was ruining the biggest merger since Exon-Mobile. Brad and Lisa completely reconcile and kiss. Sharon's interest is drawn by the fact that the father, Stu, was able to burst into Lisa's hotel room without knocking as he did. Sharon brings the Sloan's into electronics where Stu reveals that he has a key card to each of the rooms rented by the wedding party. Sharon tells Stu that they can prove that Danny was murdered and Lisa was responsible. Provenza explains the sequence of events and after Sharon acknowledges that the defense attorney will claim Lisa wasn't strong enough to drown anyone, has Tao check out Stu's arm with an ultraviolet light. The light reveals Epsom salts on Stu's watch which was also all over the hairdryer and bathroom. Sykes then pops in to let everyone know that they found Dana's prescription bottles and Sharon threatens to spend the next hour and a half checking them for fingerprints. Desperate, with his guests arriving soon, Stu admits that while planning Lisa's $400,000 wedding, he might've made some mistakes. Stu agrees to tell them the rest after the wedding, but Sharon refuses unless Stu can assure them he didn't enter Danny's room with the intention to kill him. Stu explains that he drugged Danny's Red Bull with the plan to use a rental van to drag him to the Sloan house once Danny was passed out. Buzz admits that there was a van parked outside the hotel when he, Provenza and Flynn first arrived which indicates Stu is telling the truth. Due to Danny's drug addiction, the vallium hardly affected him so a desperate Stu drowned Danny, thinking he had no other choice. After hearing Stu's confession, DDA Hobbs agrees to let Stu attend the ceremony and have one dance with his daughter if he agrees not to try to flee and the police accompany him. In a similar manner to wedding vows, Stu and Sharon finalize the deal. Guest Cast Recurring Locations Episode Notes * This episode is the tenth annual "Flynn and Provenza" episode, written as always by Adam Belanoff. Like the first, To Protect & to Serve, this episode centers around Flynn and Provenza's efforts to get to a Los Angeles Dodgers game when a murder takes place. It also contains elements of other previous episodes, notably a wedding gone wrong, seen previously in Saving Face, and a variation on the traditional line, "With me, with me!". It also features the Privacy sign and trick from "I, Witness", another Flynn and Provenza episode. The Search for Alice Herrera * With the help of a mysterious friend, later revealed to be TJ Shaw, Rusty locates Alice's cell phone number in hopes of remotely accessing her voicemail as Slider had destroyed her phone. Sharon suggests to him that if the phone is pre-paid, Alice's account may still be active and thus he can access her voicemail if he can break her password. With some advice from Buzz, Tao and Flynn, Rusty tries to no avail. TJ is able to find out that Alice's security question is "Sister's Name" and her answer is "Paloma." After learning from Buzz that Paloma is Spanish for dove and remembering that the birds Alice drew everywhere reminded her of her sister, Rusty tries "dove" as Alice's password. It is proven to be correct and an ecstatic Rusty is able to access Alice's voicemail. Trivia Episode Media * Rusty interviews Dr. Morales, who describes the role of the Medical Examiner in finding missing people. We also learn Dr. Morales' first name. Category:MC Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Flynn and Provenza Category:Major Crimes